


All I want for Christmas is You

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Christmas Special, Christmas at Gotham City, Crack Treated Seriously, Dynamite Duo, Edward Nygma is the cutest, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Tim Drake is Robin, You Decide, a little bit, and a drama queen, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: This was not how neither Jason Todd nor Edward Nygma expected to spend Christmas this year.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Jason Todd, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	All I want for Christmas is You

"This is by far one of my worst Christmas ever."

"One of those?", he quoted, arching a skeptical eyebrow under his mask. "Not... your _worst_ Christmas ever?"

Edward huffed audibly.

" _Nothing_ will ever be more terrible than this year I didn't manage to escape Arkham, while neither Jon nor Selina and Pamela were there with me.", he rectified in his dramatic tone of voice. "I had to endure a full December month locked away without seeing my friends, without participating at all to the holiday season! And you know what was _the_ most horrible in this?!"

"Lucky guess.", Jason grumbled, not bothering to pretend the other's banter interested him. "The fact you were at _Arkham?_ "

"Well, there's this of course. But _worse_ than that!"

The redhead sighed in an overexaggerated kind of way. Thereafter he pursued as if he heralded the saddest fact in History:

"They paired me in a cell with Kite Man. _Kite_. _Man_. What a Christmas present! The only thing he chants over and over is his _catch phrase_. And his catch phrase is 'Kite Man Hell yeah!' God, I thought I would practice mercy kill for the first time of my life and end that obnoxious idiot once and for all."

"... Terrific."

"I _know_."

The two of them shared a complicit smile. Or Eddie _supposed_ Red Hood just smiled: he couldn't see his facial expression given the guy's strange sense of aesthetic regarding his costume.

Edward deemed it 'strange' because the leather jacket and the rest of his clothes brought a hipster style, in a (quite attracting, let's be honest) bad bod or monster hunter outlook. But the hood? It was such a _shame_ , Ed would have rather advised a simple domino mask to free his (supposedly handsome) features.

What could he say, he was a model in matter of panache, he should deliver fashion advises.

"What are you thinkin' about?"

"That I would love to see your face."

Jason restrained a facepalm, but only for the sight remained odd when with his mask on; not because he didn't feel the urge to share his opinion on this observation by a theatrical gesture.

"You lost a little too much blood.", he noted instead, a slight worry surfacing all of a sudden. "You begin to say nonsenses, Ginger."

"... I'll be fine.", Eddie muttered.

His hands tightened mechanically around the homemade bandages, as if evoking his injury shot another wave of pain across his body.

"Let me take a look.", Red Hood instructed.

"Why, you think I am not a _good doctor_ enough myself?"

"You are not a doctor.", he jeered. "Contrary to most of your pals from the circus, you _don't have_ a PhD."

This was incredibly offending!

"I became one with experience!", Edward defended himself, irritated on account of the mocking tone the younger man used to doubt his medical skills.

He was talented at _everything_ , playing doctor belonged to the 'everything'!

"Then so did I.", Jason retorted, more amused than he would have bet with the situation and Riddler's petty reactions. "Do you honestly believe my every wounds got stitched, plastered and that they healed by themselves?"

"Not _all of them_ , that's certain."

How have you cured your death?!, was the question Edward didn't ask but which seemed to materialize in the ambient air around them. How did you come back, Robin? What happened to you? Who... are you, really?

For sure, a shipping container was _not_ the place Ed planned to land at today.

Jonathan decided to be a killjoy when he told him he will play a part in a special Christmas scheme with Ivy and Harley. Scarecrow invited him to join when he realized Eddie felt personally _attacked_. As a matter of fact, he couldn't believe his boyfriend chose to team-up and to go distract himself with the bats-and-birds instead of spending Christmas with _him_ and their _friends!_

Consequently, Edward was vexed out of his mind with this situation caused by a silly idea from the three of them. Jon, Harley and Pam deserved to _suffer_ for their betrayal.

"No. I have something planned, I can't.", he had retorted when his lover asked if he wanted to come along.

"You have something planned?", the doctor quoted with disbelief. "During the Christmas night?"

"During the night and days!", he hurried to justify.

The demonstrative aggressiveness in his tone increased:

"Do not _expect_ to see me around neither the 24 nor the 25! I have an important business meeting to attend, after what I'll set up an action! So don't you dare wait for..."

"Edward.", Jonathan cut, jaded by the petulant demeanor. "If it really bothers you that I work for Christmas, I can..."

"Do I look bothered to you?!"

As often, the professor noticed how significantly his partner's annoying potential enhanced in accordance with his growing ire. Too predictable, Eddie dearest; always way too predictable...

"I am not bothered!", the kid went on vehemently while the former teacher studied him closely.

Whenever he 'studied' him, Jon conveyed this in-between of curiosity from his psychiatrist self and of disturbing scientific interest from the unconventional doctor in him.

Edward Nygma formed an inexhaustible source of appeal. He was his all-time favorite test subject.

"And I am not your little desperate housewife either!", his esteemed apprentice resumed his puerile accusation, his freckled face turning a bright shade of pink with frustration. "If you prefer to waste Christmas Eve at the office working with colleagues instead of enjoying a family celebration, it's _your_ problem, to you, Harley and Pam; not mine! Besides I am _busy too!_ So there, go ahead! Leave me alone, I am not complaining!"

"You are... definitely not."

In moments like those, Jonathan asked himself _how_ he fell in love with such a jealous brat.

Thus, Edward elaborated a last-time scheme in place of a Christmas Eve party with Selina, Harvey, Jervis and Oswald. After all, he _could have_ organized a nice evening with them without their fellow trio of traitors whom left. But nope, in order to uphold his bruised pride, or a feeling akin to this one, Riddler felt _forced_ to come up with a puzzle. To... what, impress Jon? To blame it on him because he dumped him while knowing how much Ed appreciates those celebrations, both with his friends and in private with his boyfriend?

Dear lord, he was so mad at him. Stupid doctor, working instead of being occupied at a much more captivating activity: spending time with _him_.

As it turned out, setting up the perfect scheme in only a few hours and during the holidays period moreover, is more complicated than intended. Even in Gotham, and even for supervillains.

Technically, Victor Fries owed him a favor since a few _months_ now, so Ed could have called the dude for a teamed action. That is, if this imbecile hadn't been arrested and wasn't currently in Arkham, after he decided that starting a new Ice Age the first day of December embodied a 'good idea'. Just when he could have been useful for _something_ , Angsty Ice Cube didn't have the decency to be _present!_ What a pity.

How Edward ended up, the 24 of December, negotiating with a gang of dealers at one of the harbours in Gotham City to plan an attack constitued a... longer story. Arthur Brown maintained: he was always ready to answer Riddler's demands; everybody in Cluemaster's drug dealing network knew it. Be that as it may, they were _less willing_ to satisfy Ed's requests when their leader is locked in Blackgate. Art himself won't miss an occasion to please him, but his henchmen? Hum... to cut a _long story_ short: no honor among thieves.

Sole advantage: the iron piece what lodged itself in his left flank in direct consequence of a moderate explosion didn't cause actual damages. Edward removed it (not his first but ouch, that _hurt_ ) and stopped the bleeding the best he could. No organs, arteries or bones have been touched given the area. Plus the cut was not deep, and it was only a flesh wound.

Thereby... painful, but not a vital issue.

"We must move now.", Jason analysed, bringing Edward back into his immediate surroundings.

Police sirens rang outside, coming inexorably closer.

"When they'll be busy with da cops.", he completed, watching the scene from a hole in the container. "We'll make our exit."

"Why?"

The young adult frowned and turned around.

"What 'why'?", he retorted flatly. "Ya have a better option?"

"Why 'we'? I don't remember being your _partner_."

Jason mumbled.

Partners they were _not_ , this won't get up to debate. They just happened to be at the same place at the same moment, Nygma in quest to obtain whatever from those dealers, and Jay... having his own complications to, precisely, _deal with_. Those scumbags and their merchandise were on the list of problems he agreed to solve tonight. Agreed with _himself_ , since he had zero motivation to lead a team or to collaborate with anyone.

Having to hide in a container at the port with _Riddler_ of all people after an exchange of gunshots terminated by a small explosion figured nowhere in his plans for the evening.

"Fuck you.", he let out through gritted teeth. "Ya better stay with me otherwise you'll get arrested and sent to Arkham. They don't look for ya here tonight, so if we're discreet we can leave during the confusion when the gang will be busy with da police."

"I like that plan. It's simple, easy to remember, nothing elaborated. Only basic ideas, suitables for even a Neanderthal brain to process and..."

"If you don't _shut the Hell up_ , I leave you here for the cops or the thugs and I won't even wait ta see which ones will get their piece of ya."

"No need to be _rude!_ Now come over there and help me, you grouchy hooded caveman."

Jason glared at him but, to his own surprise, didn't object. He may wasn't sure how or what it was due to, he appreciated Riddler. Over the six months he came back to Gotham, tonight was his first alone time with the man since his death. It felt oddly comforting, to talk again with this villain he used to be sort of friends with when he was a child and a teenager.

The evening was already there when a recurrent sight in town happened at the merchandise harbour: cops and thugs together, mixed in a joyous chaos what predicts incoming arrestations and gunshots all over.

No one searched Red Hood and Riddler in this context, so making their escape didn't reveal itself to be difficult, not in the middle of this garbled cacophony.

"Where are you taking me exactly?", Ed asked when they weren't in sight of the mess anymore, only hearing the usual noises of those confrontations.

"My hideout is not far from here."

Edward made an effort not to _laugh_ over the implication of what he just proposed.

"Are you... inviting me over for Christmas Eve?!"

Jason answered with an angry groan, followed by a sardonic question:

"What, you prefer to wait for Crane to pick you up like a _child_ who screwed up and can't face complications?"

"... I'll go for your hideout."

"Finally something coherent coming out of your mouth."

They progressed quickly, walking in the narrow side lanes no one frequented at this hour.

"Then you should take example.", Edward found legitimate to add. "Given the fact none of the things _you_ asked made sense."

Eddie congratulated himself internally when Hood growled like a wolf. For some reason, he considered it a personal victory.

Curiously, his wannabe-savior didn't ditch him in an alley next to a trash can. The opposite: he kept on leading him across the city, without beating or abandoning him.

They disappeared into the Gotham night.

_________

"Where is the Christmas tree?"

No response other than a reproving grunt, probably Red Hood's elegant way to say "nowhere". After what he closed the door behind him, once Edward saw himself more or less _thrown_ on the couch like a potato bag.

Sure, his unexpected acolyte was not at carrying him bridal style. But although Jason's block wasn't located far from the harbour, walking with a bleeding cut on your side is not exactly... easy. So indeed, Hoodie sort of helped, especially for climbing the stairs to reach the third floor of his old building.

Without a word after they arrived and secured the place, his new-found host opened the only other door of the studio, most likely the bathroom's. Water ran, proof that he just washed his hands. Then the sight of him bringing a first aid kit validated his objective to improvise himself doctor. 

"I have everything ya can use."

He sat on the couch next to the rogue after he got rid of his leather jacket. Jason thought it would feel... awkward, to have Riddler over in this setting. While truth be told, right now right here everything seemed in _order_. As if the current situation was a standard policy.

He must have bumped his head somewhere this evening, that would explain how on Earth he settled for this description.

"Gotta treat yar wound.", he announced matter-of-factly.

"Still doubting my medical abilities?"

"Nope. But I want to occupy my hands at somethin', that will give meh an excuse not to make conversation."

He didn't wait for an agreement after his remark, and preferably began to undo the bandage Ed applied on his flank with his (now ruined with blood) green suit jacket. Eddie winced a bit, but expressed no further sign of pain yet.

Thereupon he took a quick look at the damages when his host cleaned the wound with alcohol. Ed could lie and say he didn't whine miserably at the burning sensation, but that would be... well, a _lie_. Positive point nonetheless: the cut was nothing deep. True, he deduced so already, but he feared the vision of the injury under the light. Maybe he got mistaken in his diagnosis, and it was more serious than he foresaw?

Clearly, he didn't. Geniuses don't make no mistakes, Edward lived by this.

Even far from counting among his worst injuries, this one belonged to the category which leaves a scar, perhaps a permanent one, on his body. One more on the extended number of other marks. Old memories telescoped with the reminders of recent fights; those lines formed the steps of his personal history, year by year. They crossed in a detailed map branded onto his pale skin.

"No tinsel?", Eddie pushed forward later.

His doctor of the moment stitched the cut. Riddler stayed silent a few _minutes_ when he worked, he deserved a medal for such patience.

All the same, he considered his duty of good attitude was now _done_. Therefore he couldn't help: he must tease Hoodie over _something_ , so... why not the holiday season?

"Not even a poor Christmas ball around the doorknob?", he pursued accordingly. "Or a small..."

"You have _eyes_ , don't you?", the young man let out dryly, but neither his hands nor his glance moved from the task of fulfilling the stitching, he remained entirely focused on the operation. "So tell me instead of asking: is there _anything_ looking like a Christmas item in this place?!"

"... Not really."

Edward maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

"You killed the mood, Red."

"What 'mood'?"

Jason was truly unwilling to play riddles; luckily acting mysterious figured not in Ed's imminent preoccupations. The ginger waved of his right hand as to get rid of a fly and concluded by a dramatic:

"Forget about it, I was just trying to be _sympathetic_. You know, one of those behaviors Batman most likely forgot to teach you about."

This caught the other's attention, and Edward grinned. He had always loved playing smart ass, he won't pass an occasion tonight.

"I know you are Robin.", he declared without further ceremony; what was quite unusual from him and his love for complex staging. "Or... was."

The former Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed in a menacing manner.

"The Second Robin.", Eddie insisted.

His light green gaze plunged into the colourless eyes of the mask.

"The one who died."

A few seconds of tensed silence lasted.

Then the bird shook his head.

"It was only a matter of time.", he resigned himself, after what he resumed taking care of the, almost done, stitching of the wound. "Before the underworld understood."

He didn't sound especially resentful over that fact; he appeared coaxed that having a villain throwing at his face they know his previous sidekick identity would _have_ happened one day or another.

"Not many of us made the link yet.", Riddler denied however. "Please, do not associate _me_ with the average everyone."

Jason looked back at him.

"I don't.", he recognized. "But I associate you with the main circus members. So I take it the word got spread among the most famous of you psychopaths?"

"I am not a psychopath.", Edward corrected very seriously. "I am a high-functioning autistic sociopath with genius-level intellect who has enough issues to fill a thesis about self-destructive psychological syndromes and post-traumatic stress disorders alike."

"Way to sell yourself.", Jay retorted using the same analytic approach. "You should post that on a dating website, I'm sure you'd win bunch of suitors within the minute."

This time Eddie laughed.

"Despite the appearances, you don't seem alien to humor! I worried you became like Jonathan, Ivy or Bat, but apparently there's still a bit of my Robin behind this mask!"

And he _flicked_ the forehead of the hood.

Okay that was weird. For... both of them.

Edward hadn't meant to say it like that, and even less to have recourse to such an informal contact. He shouldn't have, it felt... out of place.

"I am 'your Robin'?", Jason quoted in a blank voice after an uncomfortable silence.

"... Well yes.", Ed answered in all honesty, a gentle, almost shy smile painted onto his lips. "You are my friend. And my favorite Batfamily member."

This could have been an emotional moment. Except that naturally, Edward couldn't help but _ruin it:_

"At least for now. Given how quickly Batsy adopts new kids, I don't exclude the possibility I'll find another favorite in his flock to replace you one day."

He winked playfully.

"Flattered much, Birdie?"

"Not a _bit_.", Jason muttered.

Afterwards he most likely brushed aside the strange half-parodied confession and relaunched:

"Who else knows I was Robin?"

"Jon and Harley."

After all it wasn't much of a secret, soon enough _everyone_ will come to this obvious conclusion: the new villain in town is the former Boy Wonder.

"Selina, Harvey and Oswald envision the possibility, Jervis is clueless as ever and Pamela doesn't care. For the rest it's more at the 'rumor' state, but I wouldn't be surprised a lot of persons in our beloved city nurture their suspicions."

"If you say so.", Jason summarized.

He acted as if he didn't mind much the subject, whereas said subject touched him quite _directly_.

It wasn't long before he finished his intervention, and performed a neatly executed bandage. Edward forced himself not to make a dirty joke about the fact he was practically shirtless. Only his sleeves stayed attached from the elbows to the wrists, the rest of his light purple shirt had been entirely opened, necessary to treat the wound and to make a dressing circling his middle. Still, Ed was not motivated by the prospect of the boy attacking him, so... Let's keep the 'witty teasing' as he called it, for later.

Scarecrow and Poison Ivy shall feel proud, for their apprentice has grown into a considerate, respectful person. As long as no one looked too closely into the file, this lie could survive a few hours. Okay, a few minutes. Almost.

Jay stood up and disappeared behind the couch, where he organized the bedroom part of his studio. 'Organized' represents here an oxymoron not to say a _mess_ , this being the true state of the flat.

"Reflexes!", he warned before throwing a tee-shirt in the sofa's general direction.

Edward failed to catch it, so the grey and red shirt _hit_ him on the nose. Jason smiled upon hearing the raging outcry this provoked.

"Wanna call someone?", he asked rather than commenting, yet the amusement tinted his words.

He took the few steps required to reach the American kitchen, this time in front of the couch.

"The phone line is secured."

"What a delicate attention.", Edward mocked.

He removed what was left of his poor shirt, and pulled the (way too big) baggy shirt on.

"But nothing changed on that point: no thanks. I told the others I handle the night on my own for _business_."

"Translation.", Jason jested in synchronisation with opening the fridge. "You don't want to admit you screwed up otherwise it will give Crane and Isley another excuse to treat you as the irresponsible kid you are."

"Excuse you?! Lots of things changed during your stay out, Mister failing-at-being-a-know-it-all! I am _not_ a kid, and let me tell you that Jonathan and I's relationship evolved into a perfectly sane and..."

"Beer?", Jason interrupted before Riddler instigated one of his famous endless complaints.

"You weren't gone for _that_ long!", Edward refused instantly, appalled by the mere suggestion of him drinking a beer. "Besides I... am still not allowed to try alcohol. Everyone's orders."

Jason refrained a chuckle at the comical argument. Damn, someone almost made him _laugh_ for the first time since he returned to Gotham. Riddler truly was... special.

He grabbed an orange juice box for the man-child who squatted his sofa.

"Since apparently you count on staying... Wanna eat something?"

Now that sounded a little more courteous.

"Let me take a wild guess: you have nothing looking like a Christmas Eve dinner in your cupboards?"

"I have Chinese noodle soups."

"Then we are all saved!", Eddie laughed.

He stood up too and stretched. Only small gestures to begin with, the goal being to get his injury used to movements.

"Why are ya dancing?"

"I am not dan... Pfff, admit it: you just admired the glorious sight."

"... Why am I even trying?"

Honestly, this was just funny.

"Let me see.", Eddie decided next with eagerness.

He browsed in the minuscule kitchen while drinking his orange juice. He was used to do the same when at one of his friends' place. Jonathan and Pamela are terrible, dangerous cooks. Selina and Harvey are just... bad at it. Jervis can't cook anything else than cakes and sweet food, so although he is a talented baker he never managed to be in charge of a proper meal. Harleen would be the mundane type there: she never engages in elaborated recipes, but proves to be inventive in the kitchen. Only Oswald is correct at cooking, but since he has maids and waiters this is not an activity he practices regularly.

Thus among his closest friends, Ed was usually the chef in charge, and he sorta hired Harley and Jervis for help during the dinners when everyone was invited.

The main Rogues Gallery members may refer to each other as friends, sometimes Edward won't use this qualification. Like... when his boyfriend and two of his dearest friends improvise a plan while they could have had _Christmas together_ , for example.

"Nutella much, hu?", the redhead noted after he opened the kitchen's cupboards.

"Yeah.", the younger one confirmed.

A sheepish note reflected in his voice.

"I have a... weak spot for Nutella."

"I can understand that."

After his investigation, Ed theorized how this boy survives: essentially thanks to chicken noodle soup and Nutella. So... worse than the diet of a student renting their first flat.

"Ha, you have flour!", he claimed, victorious once he discovered what lurked on the bottom of a shelf.

"Not this bag."

Jason seized the item he just grabbed and switched it in favor of another... identical object.

"Take this one."

"Why?"

"Because the white powder in the opened bag is cocaine, not flour."

Edward laughed again.

"I like you more and more every passing minute."

Jason shook his head, half-fond half-desperate.

"You know.", Eddie determined not long after. "We can make pancakes."

"What?"

"You have flour, two lonely eggs..."

"I like fried eggs."

"You 'like' or that's the only thing you know how to cook?"

"... That and pastas. And soup. Those are enough to nourish a man."

Edward smiled. He loved this boy.

He would have baked a cake if the kid had an oven and a few more food products. But given the reduced material at hand, pancakes seemed a fine alternative.

Jason was only seven years younger and he spurted much _taller_ than him now that he finished his growth. No need to change his appellation of 'kid' though, as far as Eddie was concerned.

He gathered ustensils and ingredients under Red Hood's incredulous eye. Or at least Edward imagined it to be incredulous, he couldn't rely on his friend's costume to confirm it.

"Take off your mask?", he required out of the blue in his best pleading tone.

"No."

"Come on! I am not even asking for your name, Jaybird! Besides, you _will_ have to take it off to drink and eat anyway, so..."

He shrugged his shoulders, a wry smile on, and Hoodie shot him a batglare.

"I hate you so much."

Ed giggled some more.

"But there again.", Jason conceded. "I am not even surprised you know."

"Been a while since I do. Only me.", he confessed with delicacy. "These are not informations we discuss between rogues, even in the friendzone. I never told anyone."

"About that either, I am not surprised."

They shared a smile. No doubt, the hooded man smiled this time.

Jason sighed. He supposed he had no real reason not to remove his mask.

Like when he was a child, he felt this odd... warmth, when alone with Riddler. This pleasant feeling, this impression of being _safe_.

During his Robin years, officially they never went past being enemies who fought during fights. Yet... they had their moments, outside Batman's version of an 'official' setting.

Jay couldn't tell if he ever had a friend. Dick, Barbara, Alfred... Bruce, they were not 'friends', they never have been. They were _family_ , a long time ago. He got along with Roy, too. A little bit. And he went to the Titans Tower twice, where Dick had been happy to introduce him as his little brother. But for the rest... he never reckoned he tasted friendship. Not as he imagined friendship to look like anyway. Not like what he... heard, and saw, about the impact this feeling has on someone.

But maybe... just _maybe_ , he caught glimpses of it during his time with Riddler.

Again, it happened a _lifetime_ ago now.

"... It's my first Christmas here since I came back."

Those were the first words Jason voiced after he removed his red hood. With a fluid movement, he put the mask what became his face among the underworld on the end of the counter separating the open kitchen from the rest of the studio.

"No question.", Edward commented, a wondering expression drawn onto his features. "Adulthood looks _good_ on you, Jason Todd."

It didn't feel as peculiar as he suspected to call the boy -who was now a... man- by his name. He knew his civil identity for a while, back at when the child freshly appeared as Robin. Yet he waited over ten years to finally call the now twenty one years old by his name.

Jason grumbled. He was not in the mood to solve riddles, and even less tempted by having to suffer Nygma's flirting, not to say his _worish_ attitudes.

"Bats didn't invite you to celebrate the evening in his company?", the redhead queried in place of going on with the teasing.

He will have other occasions for this. Additionally, it won't go past the 'funny jokes' state: Robin was a _friend_ , not a flirt.

"No.", the bird shook his head once more. "He enjoys Christmas with da whole family. His new family, the... extended version. And I don't belong to them."

He sounded indifferent, but Edward knew better. Todd's relationship with the bats-and-birds won't ever go back at what it used to be, this seemed established. But they were his _family_. No doubt this afflicted him.

"I hate the replacement.", Eddie pledged quietly. "This pathetic excuse Batman found and what stole your sidekick name is in the picture for a _while_ now, but I never changed my mind about him. Quite the contrary, actually."

Jason smiled.

"We have that in common, then."

"Pam is rather fond of the Second Batgirl though.", he listed. "So is Harvey for whatever reason."

"And you?"

"She totally freaks me out."

This time they laughed together. The sound came out held back, almost inexistant from Jason. But he _laughed!_ Edward succeeded like a boss. 

"I haven't properly met her yet, neither her vigilante nor civil persona.", Jay dithered. "But she is certainly with Bat too, for a Christmas family party."

"None of them asked you to join?"

"I wouldn't have even if they did. This is no longer my life. This is not... who I am. Not anymore."

"Then who are you, now? Who is _this_ Jason Todd?"

"Right now.", the young adult smiled warmly. "He is the guy who watches you baking pancake paste in my kitchen, wearing one of my shirts after ya bled out on my couch."

"So you still _have_ some sense of humor!", he triumphed.

"That was not an affair of 'humor', Eddie. But of... elementary observation skills."

"I remember why I liked you."

Ed winked again, all proud of himself and Jay retorted with a deadpan:

"Well I don't. Ya just prove me how _screwed up_ I already was as a kid."

If anyone asked, Jason was convinced he would deny what happened tonight.

Because well.

This was his first Christmas in Gotham as Red Hood. He supposed he would have a simple evening with nothing Christmas-related, alone in his flat after he handled the dealers in the harbour. He would eventually have gone drinking in a bar, that would have been his sole human interaction.

Not... this.

"If ya don't change the channel _right now_ , I'll cut yar throat and let you bleed out for good this time."

"Why, you aim to cover this sauce stain on your couch with blood instead of wiping it? How _intelligent_ of you, I'm impressed."

Jason tried to control his instinctive reaction dictating him to punch him, even just to erase that bratty, provocative smile of his.

"Now Ginger.", he instructed severely. "I go for the evening with you, but ya just _can't_ make me watch Christmas-themed movies. If you have the minimum required of _survival instinct_ , ya won't push your luck."

"What, you mean that after _all these years_ , the fact I have zero survival instinct still doesn't appear in my reports?! If not, I should lodge a complaint _immediately_ for this to be added in my files!"

"I can't believe you."

And no, Riddler didn't change the channel.

So here they were, watching a ridiculous Christmas romantic comedy, having chicken noodle soup while a freshly baked paste waited patiently in a bowl in the kitchen, its incoming destiny being to be turned into pancakes which will then be covered of Nutella.

And that's exactly what happened next.

The situation felt way too... normal.

Midnight passed when they were at eating their pancakes. They shared a look.

"Merry Christm..."

A spoonful of Nutella sent thanks to an expert movement of the wrist collided with his cheek before he got to finish this sentence.

Edward let out a shocked:

"Oh no you _didn't!_ "

Jason offered him a large grin.

"Seems like I just _did_.", he teased in return. "And I must warn you: I'll recommence without a second thought if ya try to wish me that again."

This affront couldn't go unpunished!

Hence Edward restored justice by defending himself. He threw his own projectile of chocolate spread before his adversary assessed the motion and it landed... on Jay's black hair. Soon they bursted out laughing, as they were now at chasing each other around the flat. Nutella became a weapon they tossed at the other's face without mercy.

His fresh injury protested a bit against the action, but Eddie didn't mind. Jason _laughed_ and _enjoyed himself_. This was more than worth a mild pain in his left flank. And about the mess they were making? This flat already looked like a post-apocalyptic place, it will survive an attack of chocolate.

As often, spending a few hours in Edward Nygma's company turned anyone into a _kid_. This counted among Riddler's cherished superpowers.

__________

"You know what?"

"I probably _know_ indeed. Given the impressive sum of things I am aware of and areas I master, there is a high chance I do."

Jason pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you.", he repeated affectionately.

"I cause this effect on many.", Ed announced in all seriousness. "What can I say, it must come from, among other reasons, how _unique_ I am."

"Take yar uniqueness and shove it..."

"Now my boy, I must intervene and exert my right of censure over the end of this subtle phrasing."

"Since when do you have a 'right of censure' on the things I say?!"

"Since I _took that right_ , of course.", he justified as if this was evident.

"... You can't 'take' a right.", Jay opposed with disbelief.

"Try to stop me!"

"Again, I hate you."

"No you don't.", he smirked and Jason muttered.

Edward evaluated that he must help this boy externalize his feelings by other means than imitating a raging polar bear. Education by Batman definitely gave birth to... questionable results.

"What were you about to say?"

Jason smiled.

A sincere, heart filled smile.

"That I had a wonderful Christmas."

"Wait until the 31 of December.", Eddie winked. "I'll drag you along at the Iceberg Lounge for the New Year party with my buddies from the main Rogues Gallery. Everyone will be forced to join."

"... I should have known what I signed for."

As it turned out in the near future... indeed. Perhaps he _should have pondered more carefully over it_ before becoming friends with Riddler.

But... well.

Now, he was at least certain that the incoming new year will reveal itself to be far _better_ than what he speculated before this unexpected Christmas night.


End file.
